Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments to a semiconductor device including a standard cell having a polygonal shape.
Semiconductor devices have been highly integrated and circuits of semiconductor devices have been complicated. Thus, it may be very difficult to manually design a layout of a semiconductor device. Accordingly, in the related art, a semi-custom method of designing a layout of a semiconductor device using a computer may be used. In the semi-custom method, standard cells for performing logic functions may be provided to a cell library of a design tool in advance and a layout may be designed using the same. For example, the standard cell may have a rectangular shape.
As circuit design techniques of semiconductor devices have been developed, relatively large-sized standard cells have been demanded. However, if a size of a standard cell increases, an area of an unused region in the standard cell may also increase to cause an increase in size of a semiconductor device. Thus, reconfiguration of a standard cell may be needed to reduce a size of a semiconductor device.